vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
White Oak Tree
White Oak Ash is the only thing that can temporary kill the Originals except for Klaus. It comes from the tree that was around during the genesis of the vampire race. History "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burnt, all hope was thought lost. But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison. It must be brandished by humans alone for it would bring death to all demons who wield it. As long as the dagger stays in place, the Original for all intents and purposes is dead." TV Series In Daddy Issues, John gave a dagger and a bottle with White Ash Wood in it to Damon. He said that to kill an original, he must dip the dagger into the bottle and then stab it into the Original's heart. The dagger cannot be used by a vampire, because if any supernatural being tries to stab an original that people will die, but it can be used by a human. It has to stay in the body of the original after being stabbed for them to stay dead. The oak tree was burnt down by Elijah's father. But the ashes were kept in a small vial, so as long as it's in Elijah they can't kill Klaus. If they want to, they first have to remove the dagger from Elijah, but that will bring him back to life. It was revealed in Klaus, that Klaus was a werewolf/vampire hybrid and that, due to the fact that werewolves heal when wounded by silver, the dagger does not work on him. In that case, only the witches themselves can kill Klaus and this only if they channel enough power. Novels *In the Dark Reunion, Meredith's grandfather makes mention of white wood ash. It is revealed that Klaus can be killed only with white ash wood, so Stefan made white ash spear to fight with him but not confirmed whether Klaus can die with the ashes because Elena defeats Klaus before the confirmation. *In the Dark Reunion, no one talks about the history of white wood ash (white oak) as well as either a dagger. *The only clue we have of how to beat an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by the Meredith `s grandfather (white wood ash). In the series, Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith `s grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. Trivia *In the series, Elijah is the first and only original to be neutralized with white oak ash and the dagger. *In the series, it is mentioned in the Gilbert Journals, a group of witches who created the dagger and connected the ashes with the old white oak. *In the series, Elijah states the white oak ash comes from a tree their family owned and the made sure they burned it down. Gallery Daggerash.jpg|Dagger and white ash wood White Oak.jpg|White Oak Category:Objects